


YOU DOG!!!

by QuadruplyYours



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Facetime, Good communication is key to a relationship kids, M/M, Most of the characters in the character tag are only mentioned, Viktor messes up but he apologises, Yuuri does forgive him, Yuuri takes no shit, messages, videochat, written for WeWriteVictuuri weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuadruplyYours/pseuds/QuadruplyYours
Summary: Call me. There’s something I need to tell you.Viktor has something to tell Yuuri.It could change everything.(written for the wewritevictuuri prompt: There's something I need to say)





	YOU DOG!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (written for the @wewritevictuuri weekly prompt challenge: There’s something I need to say.)
> 
> WeWriteVictuuri is a group seeking to promote creators of the Yuri!!! On Ice Fandom. They focus on the central pairing, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, and aim to establish a welcoming network of creators. You can find them on Tumblr!
> 
> This prompt was inspired by one of Salma Hayek’s interviews.

**_YOU DOG!!!_ **

 

_ Call me. There’s something I need to tell you. _

Yuuri stared at Viktor’s message, gnawing his lip nervously. He could feel his anxiety rising, bubbling from his stomach and into his throat, bitter and sharp as vinegar. 

Viktor had gone to the World Championships in Helsinki a few days ago as a Russian commentator. Whilst Yuuri was meant to have gone with him, their dog-sitter had cancelled on them last-minute so Yuuri had stayed behind in Russia. 

What had he done for Viktor to need to talk to him? Had Yuuri done something? He didn’t think he did. Did he forget something? Crap, it wasn’t one of their many anniversaries, was it?

He checked his calendar on his laptop. No, nothing. 

What was it, then? What?

He curled his shaking fingers into Kohaku’s fur, the youngest of their five poodles. There were two other poodles currently on the sofa with Yuuri, Makkachin and Laika. The other two, Anzu and Iriska, were lying by Yuuri’s feet. 

Kohaku whined and propped his head on Yuuri’s thigh, looking up at him with baleful eyes. The other dogs raised their head at the sound, looking curiously at Yuuri.

“Why does your Papa need to call me, my furry baby?” Yuuri said, untangling his fingers from Kohaku’s red-gold fur and smoothing it. “Do you think he’s mad at me?”

Kohaku sneezed and hid his face with his paw. The other dogs made grumbling noises before settling back down.

“Bless you,” Yuuri patted his head. “Okay, let’s see what he wants.” 

He clicked on FaceTime and called Viktor.

Viktor appeared almost instantly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, his breath shuddering slightly. He seemed physically fine but there was a look of dread on his face. He seemed to be sitting on his hotel bed, slumped against the wooden headboard. 

Sirens went off in Yuuri’s head.

“Vitya, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Oh God, is Yurio okay? Is everyone okay?” Yuuri said frantically. He tightened his grip on Kohaku, who licked his hand in comfort.

“Everyone’s fine. It’s just  —   I’ve done something terrible.”

“Terrible?” Yuuri’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Oh, Vitya, it can’t be that bad. You could murder a man and I would still love you. I mean, I hope if you killed someone, it would be for a good reason but… Oh God, did you kill someone?!”

Viktor didn’t seem like a murderer… But it could have been an accident. Maybe self-defence? Where was he going to get a lawyer? Did Viktor have a good lawyer handy?

“No,” Viktor shook his head, a little amusement breaking through his gloom.  “I didn’t kill anybody.”

“Then what?”

Viktor sniffed, scratching behind his ear nervously as he looked up at the ceiling. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this.”

“Vitya, it’s okay,” Yuuri said gently as he sat further upright on the sofa. “Just tell me.”

“Okay. Okay,” Viktor cleared his throat and then swallowed. “I  —  I just… Look, you have to understand. I’m really sorry and it wasn’t... I was just so stressed and tired and  _ lonely _ here and —    and I didn’t mean for it to happen, okay? I was just out one night and then I saw him and it felt so  _ right  _ with him in my arms and  —  ”

“Vitya… You... You didn’t...” Yuuri began, uncertain.

“I’m sorry, please let me explain.”

“Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered, his heart beating harshly against his chest. “You picked up another dog?!”

For everyone who did know Viktor, the first thing they would know is that his heart is more fragile than Yuuri’s when it comes to abandoned dogs. Every time Viktor went away, unsupervised, he would come back with a dog. Four of their dogs were rescued by Viktor. After Iriska, Yuuri had to put his foot down. They simply didn’t have any more room.

“... You saw right through that one, didn’t you?” Viktor said, pouting a little. “Am I really that predictable?”

Yuuri gave his husband a withering look. “Vitya, how stupid do you think I am?” Yuuri sighed. “Let me see the dog.”

Viktor switched the camera around to focus on the absolutely _ gorgeous  _ puppy sitting on his hotel bed next to him. It was another toy poodle like Kohaku but this puppy was a dark chocolate one with bright caramel-coloured eyes. Yuuri yearned to cuddle him. 

“What’s its name?” Yuuri said. 

“I haven’t named him yet,” Viktor smiled sheepishly. “I thought I would let you do it.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. “You do realise that this means we’re either going to have to buy a bigger bed or one of us is going to have to sleep on the sofa? And it’s  _ not _ going to be me.”

“I’ve already ordered a new bed,” Viktor said, his usual cheerful expression sliding tentatively back on his face as his shoulders relaxed. “So we can keep him?”

Yuuri groaned exaggeratingly, hanging his head. “ _ Fine _ . You know I’m a sucker for puppies. But this is the last one, okay? No more! I mean it this time. We don’t have room for another.”

“Okay, okay,” Viktor said easily. “No more.”

“And, Vitya?”

“Yes, miliy Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose. God, he hated confrontation. “I need to say something. You made me anxious because you decided it would be best to manipulate me instead of just tell me outright,” he said, his voice stern. 

Viktor looked stricken, his eyes wide. “Oh fuck, Yuuri. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think-”

“No, you didn’t,” Yuuri agreed. “I forgive you but please don’t do that again.”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t do it again. If I want to talk to you about something again, I’ll give you more information so you don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, smiling. “Can you tell me why you decided to tell me about the puppy this way?”

Viktor bowed his head, ashamed. “I just didn’t want you to be disappointed in me because I broke my promise to you.”

“I’m disappointed that you decided to manipulate me,” Yuuri said. “I wouldn’t have been pleased that you picked up another dog but I would have accepted him anyway. What did you think I would do? Make you take him back wherever he came from?” Yuuri frowned. “Where did he come from?”

“Similar situation to Anzu. The runt of the litter, I guess, and he was abandoned on the streets,” Viktor scowled. “I heard this one crying when I was walking back from the bar I went to with Chris so I rescued him. How anyone could abandon a puppy is beyond me.”

Yuuri gasped. “They abandoned a baby?” Yuuri stroked Anzu’s head with his bare foot. He remembered the state Anzu was in when Viktor had brought her back from Moscow, all shaky and crying for her mother. “I’ll book an appointment with the vet. Give the puppy a lot of cuddles and kisses from me, okay? Have you given him a bath yet?”

“Yeah, he enjoyed it. This one loves being pampered. Don’t you?” Viktor went over to tickle the puppy, who yipped playfully at him. “Yes, you do. Yes, you do. Puppy loves baths!”

Yuuri laughed. “Ok, I’ll get some bowls for him. What colour should I get him?”

“Let’s see… It’s red for Makka, blue for Laika, green for Kohaku, yellow for Anzu, white for Iriska,” Viktor pursed his lips before brightening. “Purple for the puppy?”

“Purple it is. I’d say we should get him a new bed but let’s be honest, he’ll be on the sofa with us.”

“He can always share with one of the other dogs,” Viktor tapped his mouth thoughtfully with his forefinger. “We need a name for him.”

“Satoru,” Yuuri said. Viktor tilted his head in confusion, silently mouthing the name, and Yuuri hurried to explain,  “It’s a verb in Japanese, meaning ‘to know’ or ‘to understand’ but it’s also a name. There are multiple meanings, depending on the kanji, but they relate to knowledge or enlightenment in some way.”

“Satoru,” Viktor said slowly, testing out the unfamiliar syllables. “Satoru,  _ Satoru _ . It’s perfect!” He scooped up the puppy with his free arm, kissing the puppy on its head. He shrieked with laughter when Satoru licked his jaw in retaliation. Part of Yuuri was screaming at the combined cuteness of his husband and a puppy. It was almost too much to bear. “He’s such a cute, cuddly boy! He’s going to love his brothers and sisters and his  Otōsan! He will get all the cuddles. All of them! Yes, you will! Yes, you will!”

“I’ll go get things sorted for him,” Yuuri said, unable to hold back his beam. “I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you,” Viktor said, his familiar heart-shaped smile never failing to make Yuuri’s heart beat a little faster, even after being married for three years. 

Yuuri waved at him. “I love you too. I’ll speak to you soon. Bye!”

He ended the call and tapped on the Google Chrome icon. A page of poodle puppies lit up the screen. Yuuri shook his head, a wry grin tugging at his lips, and closed the tab to begin his search for puppy essentials. 

Satoru will have only the best toys waiting for him when he arrives at his new home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they live happily ever after and, in their mid-thirties, open up a dog sanctuary together!
> 
> (Note: Viktor only attempts to manipulate Yuuri because he’s worried about his reaction. It’s still not acceptable and that is made very clear by Yuuri. Viktor realises he messed up and apologises. They do end up having better communication after this one-shot. Manipulation is never okay. It is better for people to be honest with each other.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! :D


End file.
